Summerland
by Riley Stewart
Summary: What could happen when fearless Riley meets Bradin Westerly? Will she finally believe she's found her 'one? Or is there to be a storm in summerland?
1. 1

Chapter one.

Most people think that starting a new school is terrifying, and if not then they say its awkward as hell. But somehow, I didn't think it was anything to worry about at all, I mean, of course this would be my first place that I would be staying in for more than a few weeks, but to hell with it, I had been to places all over the world, and different schools too, so what would one more matter?

My dad is in the National Surfing Circuit, and don't get me wrong, he loves it, and I love it too. He doesn't really mind what I do, because he is always so busy with himself, and I like it that way. But even though he is hardly there, I can surf with him, and I can talk to him whenever I need him. He's great, perfect parent really.

I stood in my new bedroom, it had a balcony, right on the beach, which worked for both of us. It was close by the school, which mattered greatly to my dad, he said I could be anything I wanted to be, after school. The only irritating thing.

Although, it was really near the shops and I had a friend here already, Layla was great, lived here all her life, Volleyball Captain, President of our year in school, and she could surf, although, she much preferred sports which were ground related.

Luckily I could fit right in with sports, Literature and School work, none of that seemed to bother me. Never did, never will.

Walking around my room, it was kinda shabby, but that was just for the moment, nothing in my life was permanent, and it never would be, I was just like my dad, I didn't like the thought of being tied down, and placing myself into a rut.

"Just keep telling yourself that Riley, nothing is permanent" I spoke softly to myself as I dragged my fingers across the small jewellery box sitting on my bedside table.

"Riley! Riley get your ass down here!"

Rolling over in my bed, and looking at the alarm clock sitting staring at me, and seeing the dreading 9:58 blinking at me innocently felt like the most horrible thing in the world.

"Riley don't make me come up there!" he yelled again.

Ok, so my dad was super irritating, did I mention that in the beggining?

"Oh i'm coming you douche!" I screamed back down the stairs as I rolled out of bed and wrapped my dressing robe around me. I hated mornings, totally not a morning person at all. There was absolutely no chance in anyone getting me out of my bed before eight in the morning, school or no school. And luckily, time was on my side, it was only the start of summer and I had all these weeks to get ready for the first moment of the school year.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I could distinctly smell pancakes, which I knew where the smell was coming from, Layla. She was utterly amazing, and she knew that pancakes was most probably the only thing stopping me turning around and going straight back to bed.

"Morning sunshine" She spoke in a cheery voice, which made me know I was in trouble. I knew that she had something outrageously sweet for us to do today, but until I was actually awake, I didn't give, and I knew that I would be in pain to even consider leaving the house.

"Mm" I grunted back in her general direction.

"Well, its a gorgeous day out, fancy hitting the beach after you've eaten and stuff?" She said, but as I looked up at her to tell her where to go with her wise cracking ideas I saw her smiling, like never before.

"Dad, do me a favour?" I asked him smiling, and he looked at me as though he was scared, I mean sure, I have asked him to do me a favour and let me borrow his baseball bat and then smashed my ex's car with it, but the past is that past? I amn't really a scary person.

"What?" He was asking cautiously, and everyone knew this.

"Get out" I spoke playfully glaring at him, he shrugged his shoulders muttered something to himself that I didn't catch and then left. I knew why she was smiling so bad, there was a guy in her life, she liked someone, and that wasn't something that had happened in a very long time.

"Who is he?" I asked whilst taking a mouthful of pancakes, Layla was pouring me a glass of milk when she looked up at me and smiled sheepishly.

"His names Bryce, he's absolutely adorable." She said and ended with a small giggle that made me want to throw up instantly. If there was something I hated, was lovey-doveyness. I believed in fate and destiny, but I certainly did not believe that you could be cute about it. Made me want to barf.

"Ok, so why do you need me?" I asked, shovelling another load of pancakes into my mouth.

"Because he kind of doesn't know I exist, and if I know you, you would be able to introduce us? You're fearless." She spoke and begun batting her eyelids at me, another thing that irritated the shit out of me.

"Fine, but remember, flattery gets you no where." I smiled as I shovelled more food into my mouth as Layla started laughing.

My dad can't cook, or he won't cook, but either way, Layla was there.


	2. 2

Chapter two.

I had decided, I could quite easily like it here. California, sun, sea, sand? That would do me nicely.

I had gotten ready and begun walking down the beach with Layla, she had seemed so interested in this guy, I couldn't have turned her away even if I had wanted to, which I wasn't too bothered about, a day on the beach was just what the doctor ordered.

I hadn't seen Layla so hung on a guy before, I just wished he would be everything she was saying he was. I mean all her ex's had been complete jerk-wad's and I didn't want to see her try through another doomed relationship, but there was nothing I could do about her falling for asshole's so all I could do was sit back and be supportive.

"..and he is number 2 surfer around here. He just so.." she continued on for a moment before I cut in.

"So wait, who's number one junior?" I wasn't just humouring her, I was actually curious to know. I liked surfing, always had since I was a small child and would sit on the beach watching my dad, he was brilliant.

"Uh, his names Bradin Westerly, nice guy." She spoke, but I knew she just wanted to talk about this Bryce guy. The way she was talking about him, he seemed like he must have been a beach god, amazing guy, but I had my doubts. She always had been bad at choosing her guys, and when I was around, usually I was the one to introduce them to one another.

Its not as though I didn't want her getting involved with someone again, I just didn't her getting hurt again. It was something that seemed to happen over and over again, but this time I would be here to help, instead of jetting off around the world.

"Here should do" She spoke as we arrived just beside a large rock, and there was a smoothie bar just up the beach a little. This did seem like the perfect area to lie back and tan a little. I had brought my board just for fun, for a little surf when Layla was set with this guy, and my suit, so I had less chance of getting hurt.

I stopped, dropped my things, lay a towel down and stripped down into my bikini. I loved the feeling of sand blowing off my legs and the sun rays hitting my back with a light breeze, another thing my father and I had in common.

"That's him" She spoke, and pointed to a guy who was taller than I was, which wasn't hard to achieve at 5 foot 2. I nodded at her, she knew I wouldn't start my wicked plans until I got a smoothie, so I began my short walk to the smoothie bar.

I loved the feeling of sand so hot it was almost burning my feet, and as I looked back to throw a reassuring smile her way I walked right into someone, with cold smoothies running down my front.

I looked up at him, he wasn't much taller than me, and it was kinda better that way, easier to kick his sorry ass.

"I am so sorry, I never saw you, swear" He spoke, he had blonde hair, with brown streaks, and no matter how good looking he was, he was certainly about to pay for his mistake.

"Great, just fantastic, you do realise I was about to commit a massive crime against the female race, and now it is officially delayed as I have to wash off in the ocean, great, thanks, just what I needed.." I spoke, but then realised my speech wouldn't finish itself like it usually did because I found myself looking at his eyes. They were certainly something to look at.

And he did look sorry.

"I'm Bradin" He spoke and held out his hand as he smiled, but personally I didn't find anything worth smiling at out of this conversation. "And crime?" He spoke, looking a little less confident, a little more worried.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, he must think I was I nutter.

"Uh, yeah, My friend likes this guy and I have to accidentally on purpose make them meet." I smiled back and just at that I heard Layla, out of no where.

"Bradin, hey. Ooh you're in trouble!" She laughed and ran on to the bar. I have to say the way he looked at her was rather amusing, like he didn't know what on earth she was talking about, but she and I both knew that she was talking about me. And yeah, usually I would have freaked, but this guy was kind of cute, and I did promise my dad I would attempt at making new friends. I knew that she had a master plan up her own sleeve, but she knew it was likely never to work, whatever it was.

"Let me walk you to the water? Least I can do?" He said, slapping on a smile to his already overly confident, overly cute face. It was a little strange that he could come back to confident and outgoing from being heavily confused by Layla.

"Fine." I spoke, most people would think I was in a pretend mood with him to make him pine for me more, but I was actually in a mood, this was not the kind of thing I looked forward to. It was the way people thought about me, they thought I was out to tease all the guys, but that's not me in the slightest, I do take offence and mood swings easy, maybe a little too easy but sue me. What can I do?

"So, what friend?" He spoke, looking at me with his hands in his shorts pockets.

"You just saw her running up there, Lay" I smiled as a look of recognition clocked onto his face. "We've been friends for years, and I just moved back" I said smiling along with him as we walked beside one another.

After a small while of small talk about nothing in particular we reached the water and I continued to walk in.

"Oh, I should run, guys will be waiting. I never did catch your name?" He spoke, and I noticed either he had a nervous reaction to nearly everything or he had a very bad habit of licking his lips and biting his bottom lip, left side.

"Hm, well, maybe if you ever see me again, you can ask again and find out" I said laughing softly to myself as I ran off to the ocean. I liked this part, the part that no matter where you were on this beach, you would always have somewhere to disappear to.

And just as I was washing the smoothie off me, I realised him talking to Bryce. And the light bulb turned on, his name was Bradin Westerly. Duh.


	3. 3

GroowyBells - Hey, thanks for being my first reviewer, don't think I will be getting many, but here's to hoping right? Think loads of people have probably forgotten about Summerland /3 But oh well, im so glad you like this, and I hope you will continue, I would love it if you could give me pointers as to where you think this should go in the future, if you have any ideas to make it better they are all welcome :) xx

**Chapter three.**

I was simply lying on the beach, I could tell that Layla was lying staring at me, wondering when I would make my move to talk to Bryce for her, but to be honest, I just didn't feel comfortable now that I knew Bradin. I mean really, she said he was a nice guy, and maybe he was, but from as far as I knew, first impressions couldn't be changed, and he seemed like he thought he was a ladies man.

Letting out a deep sigh, I sat up and looked at her. I knew I would have to do this at one point or another, so I put on my suit and stood up, strapping my board to my leg and placing it under my arm. I saw her smiling at me from the side of my eye, and smiling back in return, I made to walk towards them. The plan was, that I would ask Bradin to surf with me, and when he accepted, because it was clear he would want to make me look bad, then offer to help me out, like the true gentleman would. Yeah right.

After that, I would invite his friends, and after a small surfing session, I would say I needed to get back to Layla on the beach, and they would come with me, then, Layla and Bryce would meet.

Sorted.

But my feet had almost different idea's, I didn't feel right about this Bryce guy, because even though Layla couldn't see it, he was clearly standing flirting with a skinny blonde. Her sense with guys was ridiculously bad, but there was nothing I could do about it. I had to just muscle onwards and get through it.

"Hey" I spoke lightly as I tapped Bradin on the shoulder, and through the corner of my eye, I could see all his friends smirking at him as though he had won a bet. "Wanna surf pretty boy?" I smirked in return.

"Hey, yeah I was just heading down. And your name is?" He asked again, smiling. This almost made me laugh, I knew I would have to tell him, and if he was that into surfing, he would know me by my dad instantly. So I thought I would have a little fun out of it whilst I still could.

"If you beat me in on a wave, I might just let you in on that little secret" I said, laughing as we began to walk away from his friends. Thats when I remembered about Bryce. I turned back to his friends and smiled at them. "Wanna come?"

And with that they ran down the beach with us.

"So, you beat me, but can I know your name?" Bradin asked as we stood on the beach, we were just about to head up to see Layla, and his hand ended up on my left arm as we looked at one another with soaking wet hair.

"Fine, It's Riley, Riley De-Frunt" I spoke lightly, and he just looked at me normally, maybe he wasn't as big on surfing as I thought.

"Did you just say De-Frunt? As in Jimmy De-Frunt?" I heard one of Bradin's friends that I didn't know piping up from behind Bryce. It wasn't so hard to get lost behind him, because he was tall, and built like a building.

"Um, yeah, looks like I'm not keeping my dad quiet around here am I?" I said laughing as we began to walk. I thought about it, and maybe it wasn't so bad, I mean I usually liked to meet friends through myself, not my fathers surfing career, but who said a girl couldn't change?

"Hey Layla, you know Bradin, and this is Bryce, and well, I don't know them yet" I said in a cheery voice, and she knew I was trying my best, which was why I knew the smile she gave me was a thank you and a 'I promise this one is better' look. We knew each other all too well.

"Hey" They all chimed, they sounded alike, but then again, they had been friends for years, or so Layla said, and if she knew Bradin, I don't see why she couldn't have asked him to introduce her? But then again, maybe he wouldn't be so subtle about it all?

It was clear to me that she really liked him, and if he hurt her then I would order in reinforcements. I decided that a walk down the beach was in order, otherwise the questions about my dad would rise, and I couldn't be bothered with it all. Because they might want to know what happened, and I just wasn't ready for letting them know.

I walked until I couldn't be bothered anymore, and sat on this really big rock, it stared out at the ocean, just the way I liked it. I liked sitting looking out at the water, because everyday, it would be different particles I was seeing making the most of what they had.

All of a sudden I heard someone breathing beside me, but I couldn't be bothered looking around to see who it was.

"I like it here too you know." the voice sounded like it had come from nowhere, which I kind of liked, even though I recognised it to be Bradin. I thought about it more, he was gorgeous, but he didn't seem like he was my type, he wasn't like the guys I had been with in the past. I felt so for Layla because the guys I had been with in the past were just like Bryce.

I kept on with my thinking, not even realising that I hadn't replied to Bradin. But it almost felt comfortable, if silence ever could be. I hadn't been able to just sit, side by side with someone, not talking and just enjoying their company in such a long time. Since it had happened in fact.


End file.
